Data center based cloud services are rapidly becoming the choice of enterprises to host their data, including hosting of mission-critical services such as application data and file systems. Additionally, many enterprises are moving their internal IT services to the cloud, in order to reduce their IT capital expenses as well as reduce associated network management overhead. While enterprise data can be stored in several forms, it is typically stored in the form of a collection of files known as a file system. In many cases, cost is the primary driver behind the migration of enterprise data into the cloud, as storage services providers in the cloud allow users to expand/contract their storage outlay on a dynamic basis at various granularities of data storage capacity and storage time. Disadvantageously, however, with different storage service providers offering an array of storage services having differing technical specifications and pricing options, it is often difficult to determine the type of storage service that is suitable for a file system.